Because Of You
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Yoongi yang awalnya tidak suka menggunakan payung di saat hujan, tiba-tiba menyukainya karena seorang Park Jimin" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.1 : Umbrella**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because of You**

 **A fanfic by Rizkah Hijriyah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam kelam terlihat sedang sibuk mengotak-atik _smartphone_ nya di sofa ruang keluarga. Bibir tipisnya terkadang membentuk sebuah senyuman dan kadang pula mengeluarkan suara semacam makian yang dia tujukan pada seseorang yang kini sedang mengobrol dengannya lewat pesan singkat.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Min Yoongi namanya, seorang pemuda dengan tubuh mungil yang dikaruniai banyak kemampuan. Salah satunya, bermain basket dan bermain piano. Bila dihitung, sudah hampir sepuluh tahun sudah dia menguasai teknik bermain piano. Menjadi salah satu mahasiswa di _Seoul Art University_ dengan jurusan seni musik.

Karena untuk menggapai impian Yoongi di pertengahan _senior high school_ , menjadi seorang guru piano di taman kanak-kanak untuk membuat bocah-bocah cilik seperti mereka menjadi lebih rileks. Dan itu adalah pekerjaan yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Yoongi.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Kedua tangannya tiba-tiba menaruh _smartphone_ nya ke atas meja, mengundang lirikan sekilas dari kakaknya yang tengah sibuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir kuliah.

"Aku ingin keluar." ujar Yoongi. Kedua kaki yang sering dia bandingkan dengan kaki member _girlgroup Girls Generation_ itu mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket kesayangan.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , di luar sedang hujan. Apa kau tidak tahu?"

Yoongi memandang ibunya yang berada didepan pintu kamar. "Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin keluar."

Ibunya berkacak pinggang, dia masih membawa spatula dan hendak melayangkan pukulan ringan pada anak bungsunya. Sebelum Yoongi menghindar dan memakai jaketnya dengan tenang di samping sang ayah yang baru datang dari halaman belakang rumah.

"Kau harus membawa payung. Jangan lupa!"

Dia memandang ayahnya. Terkejut. Bukankah, semasa hidupnya, sang ayah mengetahui apa adat istiadatnya? Kebiasaannya?

" _Appa_ , aku tidak mungkin memakai payung! Kau tahu benar kepercayaanku bukan?"

Kakaknya kembali mendelik ke arah adiknya. Tersenyum dari tempatnya duduk di karpet ruang keluarga dan mulai berdiri untuk menghampiri Yoongi.

"Yang kau sebut kepercayaan itu adalah… MITOS Yoongi! M.I.T.O.S!"

Si sulung Min kemudian menoyor kening adiknya sedikit keras sebelum berujar kembali. "Itu adalah mitos. Coba kau pikirkan! Jika kau tidak memakai payung di saat hujan, kau bisa sakit! Apa sakit itu anugerah Tuhan?"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal terhadap ucapan kakaknya yang selalu saja tidak mendukung kebiasaannya. Selalu menjelek-jelekan kebiasaannya. Jika Yoongi merobek semua makalah skripsi itu di hadapannya detik ini juga, si sulung Min pasti akan menjerit layaknya gadis yang tasnya dicuri preman.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Yoongi sesekali menendang kerikil di depannya. Setelah kejadian kemarin dirumah, Yoongi tidak jadi keluar karena ibunya memaksanya untuk membawa payung. Dan kini, dia jadi malas bertemu kakaknya. Haruskah dia menginap di rumah Namjoon, teman sejurusannya?

Yoongi menghela napas dan membuangnya kasar. Dia kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin sembari terus berjalan menuju halte kampus.

Pikiran pemuda itu terus melayang pada kebiasaannya yang semua orang anggap aneh. Ya, hanya karena diberikan sebuah payung oleh ibunya, Yoongi lebih memilih untuk tidak keluar rumah. Bukan karena Yoongi ingin terlihat seperti seorang aktor yang bermain di drama-drama dengan dirinya yang berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan. Melainkan karena Yoongi memiliki sebuah prinsip, jika dia memakai payung di bawah guyuran hujan, itu artinya dia menolak anugerah Tuhan. Bukankah hujan adalah pemberian dari- _Nya_? Dan Yoongi adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat religius di antara semua anggota keluarganya.

Tapi dia tidak pernah mau dengar apa yang dikatakan kakaknya seperti kemarin sore. _**Hujan bisa membuatmu sakit, dan sakit bukanlah pemberian Tuhan.**_

Dan setiap kali Yoongi membalas dengan kata-kata, apa saja, yang mungkin bisa memojokkan si sulung Min itu pasti selalu saja tidak bisa membuatnya diam. Alasan Yoongi selalu dinilai tidak masuk akal.

Contohnya seperti dua bulan yang lalu, ketika Yoongi ingin pergi ke taman di saat hujan mengguyur Seoul di sore hari.

" _Hyung_ , aku akan pergi untuk keliling sebentar!"

"Pakai payungmu!"

Kedua orang tua mereka sedang pergi untuk membeli makanan di luar. Dan Yoongi mulai bosan karena terlalu lama menunggu dan perutnya sudah berbunyi, meminta untuk diberi makan.

"Aku tidak akan menggunakannya, _hyung_ , aku pergi!"

"MIN YOONGI TUNGGU!"

Tatapan antara kakak beradik itu saling bertemu. Yoongi dengan mata sipitnya dan si sulung Min dengan mata sayunya.

"Kau ingin sakit lagi?" Pertanyaan pertama si sulung Min ajukan pada adiknya. Adiknya menggeleng lemah. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak membawa payung?"

"Itu kebiasaanku…"

Kakaknya mengangkat kedua alis matanya. Kemudian kedua tangannya dia taruh di kedua bahu adiknya dan mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil adiknya.

"Sadarlah Min Yoongi! Apa yang merasuki dirimu? HAH?!"

Adiknya menghentikan kegiatan kakaknya dan menatapnya sewot. " _Hyung_ , sudah ku bilang, jika hujan itu adalah anugerah Tuhan, itu adalah pemberian alam!"

"Hujan muncul dari awan yang menggelap bukan?" Yoongi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. "Dan awan yang menggelap itu terbuat dari asap-asap kendaraan, Yoongi! Asap-asap pabrik dan asap-asap lainnya yang mengandung racun!"

"Hujan terbentuk karena Tuhan yang menghendaki!"

"Asap-asap terbawa angin dan berkumpul di awan dan jadilah HUJAN! Apa kau tidak pernah mempelajari soal geografi?" Yoongi menggeleng. Seketika kakaknya menepuk keningnya kasar karena ingat jika nilai geografi Yoongi selalu merah.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, kakaknya dan Yoongi selalu saja bertengkar mengenai kebiasaan Yoongi. Dan karena kakaknya juga, sudah lama Yoongi tidak keluar di bawah guyuran hujan.

"Gerimis! gerimis!"

Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya. Menatap ke sekitarnya. Orang-orang sudah berhamburan, berlarian untuk menghindari rintik-rintik hujan yang pasti akan semakin membesar.

' _Lagipula, sekarang adalah bulan Maret, kenapa ada hujan di bulan Maret?'_

Kemudian, tanpa disuruh, beberapa kalimat argumen kakaknya kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

' _Jika hujan terbuat dari asap, itu artinya, hujan bisa datang kapan saja, tidak masalah jika ini Maret?'_

Kedua matanya memandang sebuah payung berwarna abu-abu yang sejak tadi berada digenggamannya. Payung pemberian ibunya yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun Yoongi kelima belas.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"JIMIN! JIMIN! HATI-HATI! DASAR KURANG AJAR!"

"MAAFKAN AKU SEOKJIN _HYUNG_!"

Tepat pukul tiga sore, pemuda yang dipanggil Jimin itu buru-buru berlarian di koridor kampus. Dia terlalu _excited_ setelah kelas dibubarkan, itu karena dia memiliki janji dengan seseorang. Untuk bermain _game_ di _game centre._

' _Aku hanya tinggal naik bus dan… sampai!'_

Kedua mata sipitnya tak berkedip setelah dirinya baru saja sampai di halte kampus. Bibir _kissable_ yang sedari tadi tersenyum, kini hanya bisa dia buka sedikit. Dia sedang terperangah. Melihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan kulit seputih susu yang sedang sibuk menunggu bus.

' _Cantik…'_

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Hai?!"

"…"

"Sedang menunggu bus?"

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Aku hanya berbasa-basi. Hei, siapa namamu?"

Yoongi, pemuda yang sejak tadi menunggu bus di halte depan kampus selama sepuluh menit itu memandang seorang pemuda dengan otot di lengannya dengan gugup.

Yoongi tahu benar siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Maka dari itu dia merasa gugup.

Namanya Park Jimin, si pemuda dengan _abs_ di perutnya dan pemuda yang sangat pandai dalam hal menari, yang berhasil membuat para gadis jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi Yoongi bukan gadis, dan dia merasa malu setelah dirinya mulai memendam rasa suka pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Mi-Min Yoongi!"

"Cantik sekali…"

"Eh?!"

"Ma-maksudku… payungmu cantik sekali!"

Keduanya memandang payung yang sejak tadi belum dibuka oleh pemiliknya. Yoongi memandang payung itu dengan ragu, sejak tadi dia sedang berpikir, akankah sebaiknya dia membuang payung ini atau tidak.

"Aku tidak suka payung ini."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Hanya ada Jimin dan Yoongi di halte, semua sudah pulang dan sebagian memilih untuk berada di dalam kampus sementara waktu, menunggu air hujan mereda.

"Hujan adalah anugerah Tuhan dan jika aku menggunakan payung ini, itu artinya aku menolak anugerah- _Nya_."

Jimin tersenyum, telapak tangan kanannya tiba-tiba mengusak puncak kepala Yoongi yang entah sejak kapan sudah mencuri perhatiannya.

Di lain pihak, Yoongi hanya bisa memandang Jimin lewat ekor matanya. Tidak berani menatap wajah pemuda dengan kulit _tan_ itu secara langsung.

"Jika kau tidak menggunakan payung, kau bisa jatuh sakit, Yoongi- _ssi_."

"A-aku tahu, tapi—"

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja…"

Jimin merebut perlahan payung dalam genggaman Yoongi. Dia tersenyum sejenak ke arah pemilik payung abu-abu itu. "Aku akan memegang payungnya, agar kau tidak merasa jika kau telah menolak anugerah Tuhan."

Pemuda Min memandang Jimin dengan tatapan polosnya. Mengundang tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Jimin yang sejak tadi menyungingkan senyum.

"Tidak semua anugerah Tuhan bisa kau nikmati secara langsung, Yoongi- _ssi_ —"

"—contohnya, seperti hujan ini. Kau bisa menikmati hujan ini dengan menggunakan payung dan memperhatikan pemandangan sekitarmu. Itu akan terlihat keren dibandingkan kau harus menikmati hujan ini secara langsung, karena dengan begitu, ketika kau memperhatikan sekitarmu… semuanya terlihat buram, aku benar?"

Senyuman tampan itu semakin melebar kala Jimin menyadari jika ada semburat kemerahan di kedua belah pipi Yoongi.

"A-aku mengerti."

"Dan puncaknya adalah…"

Kedua pandangan itu kembali bertemu, diam-diam Jimin menggenggam jari-jemari tangan kiri Yoongi yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan serius.

"Ketika kau berada di bawah payung, berdua, dengan kekasihmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jimin buru-buru menarik Yoongi menuju bus yang baru saja datang. Tidak memperdulikan akan ke arah mana Yoongi pulang, karena benaknya berpikir jika dia bisa mengantar si pemuda Min ke rumahnya dan bertemu langsung dengan keluarganya.

Itu sangat menyenangkan bagi Jimin, karena dia merasa, jika dia sudah jatuh hati pada Yoongi saat melihat pemuda itu duduk di halte beberapa saat lalu.

Dan bagi Yoongi yang sejak awal merasa cemas ketika ibunya memberikan payung berwarna abu-abu itu. Kini, setelah bertemu Park Jimin di halte depan kampus, Yoongi jadi menyukai payung, terutama payung pemberian ibunya.

.

.

 **END**

 _ **Author**_ _ **'s**_ _ **Note :**_

 _ **Pertama, Ini adalah ff MinYoon pertama yang aku publish (ke kakak/adek author) maksudnya. You know what I mean lah -_- Karena aku biasa focus di KookV hehe**_

 _ **Kedua, ini udah 1518 kata ya. (tidak termasuk note ku). Para Author, terima kasih atas projectnya ^_^**_

.

.

 _ **MGD's Notes :**_

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua** _ **Author**_ **yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan** _ **Event**_ **ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mem** _ **beta typo**_ **di beberapa bagian. Semoga di** _ **event**_ **yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada** _ **reader**_ **sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 _ **Regards,**_

 **MGD**


End file.
